The Magic World
by N1C0D14NG3L0
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh jiraya. Mereka hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaan, tetapi semuanya berubah setelah Naruto mengenal apa itu SIHIR apakah yang akan terjadi hanya Tuhan dan author sajalah yang tahu. kalo mau baca ya baca, kalo nggak silahkan tekan tombol keluar. sorry saya nggak tau bikin summary, dan masih orang baru dalam hal ini mohon dimaklumi yah
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer : semua karakter berasal dari_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _THE MAGIC WORLD_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy,_**

 ** _Romance(maybe)._**

 ** _Rate : K or T_**

 ** _Pairing: Naruto...?_**

 ** _Sasuke...?, Dll._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, gaje, alur berantakan author masih baru, author masih kurang berpengalaman dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya_**

 ** _Summary : Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh jiraya. Mereka hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaan, tetapi semuanya berubah setelah Naruto mengenal apa itu SIHIR apakah yang akan terjadi hanya Tuhan yang tahu karna authornya belum tentu lanjutin ni fic(#dilempar reader ke neraka), just kidding. seperti biasa kalo mau baca ya baca, kalo nggak silahkan tekan tombol keluar._**

 ** _Maaf kalau ceritanya payah_**

 ** _Sekali lagi kalo nggak suka jangan di baca, oke._**

 **~~~ HAPPY READING ~~** ~

 **PROLOG**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, tepatnya disebuah rumah,

lebih... tepatnya..., di sebuah kamar yang berantakan tinggallah

sebuah, bukan!

seekor, bukan juga,

seorang, yap seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang masih bergulat dengan mimpinya yang indah plus nista

Tapi sungguh sangat disayangkan, karena sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring, semua mimpi yang ia rakit satu- persatu(?) itu langsung hancur berantakan lalu hilang di bawah arus sungai(?) Oke abaikan yang diatas ini.

"KRIIIING..." suara nyaring itu ternyata adalah sebuah alaram yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur pemuda itu membangunkan pemuda itu

"Ngghh... ganggu orang tidur aja!" Kata pemuda sambil mematikan alaram tersebut dan kemudian kembali tidur

 **1 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"NARUTO BANGUN!?, NANTI TERLAMBAT LAGI!" teriak seseorang dari bawah, tapi ternyata teriakannya tidak mampu untuk membangunkan si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto

"Lima menit lagi kek!" Jawab naruto malas

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN! ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKANMU UANG JAJAN!" ancam si kakek dan sukses membuat si pirang bangun

"Ia... ia aku bangun" balas Naruto malas

Naruto yang baru bangun masih menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Tanpa disengaja, dia melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7:15, dia menganggap itu hanya angin lalu dan kembali tidur, tapi detik berikutnya matanya langsung melebar "astaga!?... ya ampun!?, ini mah sudah terlambat!" Teriak gaje Naruto. dan ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya.

 **SKIP**

"Aku pergi dulu kek!" Teriak Naruto sambil pergi

"Hati-hati dijalan" balas kakek itu

'Sial!, sepertinya aku akan dihukum lagi' batin Naruto meruntuki nasibnya

 **NARUTO POV**

Ohiya, kita belum berkenalan kan? Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 12 tahun aku tingal bersama kakekku, sebenarnya dia bukan kakekku dia hanya 'menemukanku' dan merawatku hingga besar, aku tidak tau sama sekali tentang orang tuaku, aku juga tidak tau kenapa orang tuaku membuangku mungkin karena aku anak haram, atau karena orang tuaku miskin atau sejenisnya, yang kuketahui aku 'dibuang', maaf sampai disini dulu perkenalannya karna aku sudah hampir terlambat atau mungkin sudah terlambat bye...

 **END OF NARUTO POV**

setelah Naruto sampai gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Tapi Naruto tidak kehabisan akal dia memanjat pagar itu tanpa sepengetahuan satpam karna satpamnya lagi tidur, jadi Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Setelah masuk, Naruto langsung saja berlari kekelasnya

Setelah dia sampai di kelasnya dia bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada guru dikelasnya tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu lalu menepuk jidatnya, dia ingat bahwa pelajaran di jam pertama mereka adalah sejarah dan dia sangat tau tabiat guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut, tapi dia juga bersyukur karna mata pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah karna guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut sudah terkenal dengan keterlambatannya.

Naruto pun segera pergi ketempat duduknya 'untung saja hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah, karna kalau tidak aku pasti sudah dihukum' batin Naruto bersyukur

"Oi, Naruto kenapa kau terlambat lagi?" Tanya seorang dengan tato segitiga terbalik

"Tadi aku bangunnya kesiangan lagi kiba" balas Naruto kepada orang itu yang ternyata bernama Inuzuka Kiba

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata seorang berambut silver melawan gravitasi dan menggunakan masker di mulutnya

"Tadi aku ber…" kata-katanya langsung dipotong oleh murid-murid

"Sudalah kakashi-sensei kita mulai saja pelajarannya!" kata murid-murid serempak sementara guru tadi yang kita ketahui bernama kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan jawaban murid-muridnya

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya" kata kakashi setelah pulih dari sweatdropnya

Setelah kakashi memulai pelajarannya Naruto langsung saja tidur tanpa mempedulikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depannya

 **SKIP**

"Sekarang, bapak akan memberikan kalian Pekerjaan Rumah" kata kakashi langsung disambut muka lesu dari para murid

"Pekerjaan Rumah kalian ada pada halaman 189, tolong salin dan kerjakan dari hal 189-200" kata-kata kakashi itu langsung menambah kerutan-kerutan di muka lesu para murid-murid.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kakashi, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas untuk mencari siapa yang ingin bertanya, lalu dia melihat ke seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang asik-asiknya tidur, sebuah perempatan langsung muncul menghiasi dahinya dan...

 **"UZUMAKI NARUTO!?... SEBUTKAN APA PR YANG KUBERIKAN TADI!"** Teriak kakashi pada pemuda berambut pirang tadi

 **" 1 RAMEN PORSI JUMBA PAK!"** naruto yang panik langsung menjawab asal-asalan.

 **HENING...**

 **1...**

 **2...**

 **3...**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."** tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi riuh karna jawaban Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karna malu

 **"Kriing... kriiiing...!?"** Suara bel menandakan kalau sudah waktunya istirahat

"Baiklah semuanya harap tenang, kita akan lanjutkan lagi minggu depan, jangan lupa ya untuk mengerjakan PR yang sudah ku berikan pada kalian" dengan itu kakashi pun meninggalkan ruang lelas itu

"Terima kasih sensei" salam mereka

 **KANTIN**

"hmph...ada apa denganmu Naruto kenapa kau tadi menjawab asal - asalan " kata seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sambil menahan tawa

" huh... MEREPOTKAN " sambung seorang berambut seperti nanas dan bertampang malas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru

"Huh...!?, Urusai?!" Jawab Naruto menahan malu

"Hah... sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan tentang pertanyaanku tadi ada yang lebih penting yang ingin kami berdua mau sampaikan kepadamu" kata orang bertato segitiga terbalik a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba serius

"memangnya apa yang ingin kalian berdua sampaikan " tanya Naruto to the point, dia juga bisa mendengar shikamaru bergumam merepotkan

"Emm... sebenarnya em... ano..." Kiba bingung mau bilang dari mana

"Ada yang liat golok nggak?" kata Naruto

"Emangnya buat apa golok?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang polosnya

"Yah buat motong lu lah, mo bilang sesuatu aja pake ano... itu segala" kata naruto yang mulai habis kesabarannya karna menunggu kiba bicara

"Maaf sebelumnya Naruto, Sebenarnya aku akan pindah ke kota lain, karna kakek ku sering sakit-sakitan jadi orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat kakekku sekaligus merawatnya" Kata Kiba sedih

"Memangnya harus?" Kata Naruto lirih karena teman-teman baiknya akan pergi meninggalkannya

"I-iya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi apalah dayaku ini yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa" jawab kiba semakin sedih plus lebay

"Maaf Naruto, aku juga akan pindah dari kota ini karna bisnis ayahku" kata Shikamaru juga sedih karna harus meniggalkan sahabat pirangnya itu karna alasan tertentu

"Yah Kalau memang itu harus, yah ti-tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto berusaha tegar

"A-apa kamu ti-tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kiba memastikan

"Yah... aku tidak apa-apa, itukan keputusan orang tua kalian, jadi kalian harus mengikutinya" kata Naruto

"Naruto, kau memang sahabat yang paling mengerti kami" kata kiba sambil memeluk Naruto

"minggir kau, jangan peluk-peluk!" kata Naruto sambil memandang jijik Kiba yang sedang memeluknya sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memandang mereka sambil tersenyum dan mengumamkan kata-kata andalannya 'merepotkan'

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian berangkat?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalo aku mungkin besok pagi" kata kiba

"Aku mungkin satu minggu lagi" kata shikamaru

"Ohh..." Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh ria

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa" Tanya kiba

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa kiba kau tidak perlu kawatir, ohya aku mempunyai urusan penting, jadi aku pergi dulu yah jaa ne" kata Naruto sambil pergi menjauh

"Maaf Naruto" batin kiba dan shikamaru secara bersamaan

 **ATAP SEKOLAH**

Naruto memainkan kalung yang berada pada lehernya, kalung yang berbentuk seperti kristal dan di belakangnya bertuliskan namanya (kalung yang di berikan Tsunade waktu di canon bedanya itu ada namanya)

"Kenapa semuanya jadi bengini?" Kata Naruto sedih, dia sebenarnya belum bisa menerima kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya itu karna baginya kiba dan shikamaru adalah orang yang berharga baginya selain kakeknya.

Naruto memutuskan pergi ke atap untuk menenangkan dirinya, Dia jadi mengingat apa yang kakeknya katakan bahwa ia ditemukan oleh kakeknya saat kakeknya sedang nganggur karna baru saja melamar pekerjaan udah diusir pemilik kantor alasannya udah tua saat itu kakeknya sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai. itu membuatnya ingin tertawa karna kakeknya nganggur, tapi itu juga membuatnya sedih karna orang tuanya membuangnya di sungai

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Huuh...!? Sial! " umpatan seseorang berambut putih jabrik panjang diikat satu kira-kira berumur 40-an a.k.a Jiraya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai "belum sempat melamar pekerjaan udah di depak huuuh…?" Kata orang itu sambil menghela nafas kasar sepertinya dia baru saja diusir dari tempatnya melamar pekerjaan 'alasannya karna udah tua'

 **"huuueek...huuueeekk..."** (maaf saya tidak tau suara bayi kayak gimana kalo di deskripsikan hehe... malah lebih mirip orang muntah yah) tangis seorang bayi

'Hah?, Suara apa itu?, Itu seperti suara seorang bayi?, tapi di mana bayi itu?' tanya Jiraya dalam hati.

Dia mencari dari mana asal suara itu, dia melirik ke tepi sungai dan ia melihat keranjang bayi mengapung. dia segera mengambil bayi itu lalu ia melirik ke segala penjuru tidak ada seorangpun disana hanya dia dan bayi itu.

"Teganya orang yang membuang bayi ini, padahal ia masih sangat kecil" batin Jiraya sedih karna seorang bayi tidak berdosa dibuang begitu saja oleh orang tuanya

"Yosh... baiklah aku akan merawat bayi ini, tapi sebelum itu aku akan mencari kerja dulu hehe..." kata Jiraya tertawa bodoh dan ia bisa melihat bahwa bayi itu tertawa melihatnya mau tak mau ia tersenyum melihat hal itu. Dia memperhatikan bayi itu dia melihat ada kalung yang melingkar dileher bayi itu dan disi lain kalung itu terdapat tulisan.

"Naruto?, Jadi itu Namamu? sebenarnya itu nama yang aneh tapi biarlah" kata jiraya kepada bayi itu, seperti orang bodoh saja berbicara dengan bayi tapi anehnya bayi itu tersenyum

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

hal itu sangat membuat hati Naruto sakit, sakit sekali karna orang tuanya membuangnya begitu saja tanpa alasan dan sekarang teman-temannya pergi begitu saja ia bertanya-tanya kenapa hidupnya bisa semenyedikan itu. Ia melihat kalunganya yang bertuliskan Naruto

"KENAPA-KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU" teriak Naruto. Kemudian Naruto duduk, dia merasa agak lega setelah dia berteriak, beberapa saat kemudian dia menutup mata dan mati.

Eh... salah maksudnya tidur.

 **~~~ TMW ~~~**

"Hoamz..."Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya " hah... ternyata sudah sore sebaiknya aku pulang" kata Naruto baru menyadari kalau sudah hari sore tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya.

To be continue...

Penasaran siapa yang mengikutinya? Mau tau? Baca chap berikutnya hahaha...#ketawa gaje

sorry kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, mohon kritik dan saran oleh para reader sekalian, kalo ada yang salah tentang penulisan atau yang lain mohon diberi tau, karna kalau bisa akan saya ubah, yang salah menjadi benar tentunya bukannya tambah salah hehe... and sorry kalo prolog payah, masalahnya karna authornya kurang berpengalaman membuat cerita dan prolog jadinya nggak menarik, dan juga mungkin kependekan, jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas nama kru, tim, sta...eh maksudnya atas nama saya sendiri

Sekian terima kasih

~~~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ~~~

 _(bagi yang masih mau baca tentunya)_


	2. Chapter 1

DON'T LIKE?, DON'T READ!

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : BEGINNING!

(DI PERJALANAN PULANG)

"tap…tap…"suara langkah kaki seorang pemuda menggemah di seluruh lorong tempat ia berjalan di tambah langit sore menjelang malam yang menyeramkan, membuat suasana di tempat itu menjadi semakin horor

"Huh!? Sialan, kenapa sampai ketiduran sih!? Jadi pulang kelamaan deh, ditambah lagi sendirian!?, kurasa hari ini aku benar-benar memang sial! Huh.. " gerutu pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang ternyata adalah pemain utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto

"Hiiih..." Naruto sedikit merinding karna suasana horor yang berada disekitarnya

"Tap...tap..." suara langkah kaki seseorang yang asalnya dari belakang dan semakin mendekati Naruto, Naruto semakin merinding, dia berharap bahwa suara langkah kaki itu berasal dari seseorang dan bukan mahluk halus. Naruto berhenti, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari belakangnya ikut berhenti, sekarang Naruto takut bagaimana kalau orang yang dibelakangnya adalah pembunuh atau yang lebih buruknya hantu, pikiran Naruto mulai kacau sekarang.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, suara langkah kaki itu pun mengikuti Naruto mempercepat langkahnya juga, Naruto mulai lari dan langkah kaki itupun masih senantiasa mengikutinya, Naruto berlari lebih cepat lagi dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang mengikutinya. Sekilas Yang Naruto lihat hanyalah seseorang yang memakai jubah dan mukanya tidak terlihat begitu jelas, setelah dilihat baik-baik ternyata orang itu memakai topeng.

Kali ini naruto benar-benar yakin bahwa ia sekarang dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh karena sekarang orang itu mengaluarkan satu barang yang terlihat tajam mirip pisau tapi bukan pisau(kunai) Naruto tidak tau apa nama barang yang dia pegang itu, yang jelas barang itu tajam, naruto menoleh kedepan dan dia melihat jalan raya sudah dekat, naruto kembali menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia orang yang mengejarnya tadinya hanya satu kini ada tiga dengan memakai jubah dan topeng yang sama dan mereka memegang benda tajam yang sama, bahkan sekarang Naruto tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pertama mengejarnya dan mana yang ikut-ikutan mengejarnya

Naruto melihat kedepan dan jalan rayanya sudah semakin dekat, sekali lagi dia menoleh kebelakang dan anehnya orang-orang yang mengejarnya hilang.

'Aneh, kemana perginya ketiga orang itu?' batin Naruto

Karena takut akan dikejar lagi naruto pun langsung lari kerumahnya tapi masih dengan perasaan was-was

Setelah Naruto sudah agak jauh, muncullah ketiga orang yang mengejar Naruto itu dari dalam lorong itu, Mereka memakai jubah juga topeng putih polos. Dan salah satu dari mereka berkata "Target Telah Ditemukan" pada sebuah telepon genggam dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, dan juga tanpa ketiga orang itu sadari ternyata mereka juga telah diawasi oleh seseorang

~~~ TMW ~~~

RUMAH

"huh... untung aja udah nggak ngejar" kata Naruto bersyukur, Tapi karena kepekaan Naruto yang bisa dibilang berada dibawah rata-rata, jadi dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada hawa membunuh yang berada tepat didepannya

"NARUTO!!?" teriak seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto

"O-oh hai ka-kakek" kata Naruto yang telah sadar dengan hawa membunuh yang berada tepat didepannya

"HAI HAI DENGKULMU!!, KEMANA SAJA KAU?!, KENAPA BARU PULANG?!" teriak orang yang berada didepan Naruto yang ternyata adalah kakeknya yaitu Jiraya

"Bagaimana bisa pulang coba, orang aku ketiduran diatap sekolah dan setelah bangun eh tiba-tiba udah sore" Kata Naruto tanpa ada rasa bersalah, tiba-tiba muncul perempatan dikening Jiraya mendengar alasan 'cucu tersayangnya' itu.

"ARTINYA KAMU BOLOS YAH!!?" Kata Jiraya masih seperti teriakan sambil menjewer kuping Naruto

"Am-Ampun kek, s-sakit" Pinta Naruto kepada Jiraya

"Akan aku lepaskan, jika kamu bilang apa alasanmu, hingga bolos" kata Jiraya

"Saat istirahat, di kantin penuh jadi aku keatap deh, karena aku bosan jadi aku ketiduran, dan begitulah kejadiannya" Jelas Naruto bohong karena tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian bikin sakit hati di atap

"Aisssh.. kau ini!" kata jiraya melepaskan jewerannya dan hendak memukul Naruto tetapi tidak jadi.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan, Kau laparkan?" kata Jiraya

"yah" jawab Naruto girang sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya

"huah... kenyangnya" seru Naruto

"kalau sudah kenyang, cepat buat pr mu dan cepat tidur agar tidak telat bangun" kata Jiraya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto yang pasti hanya ingin nonton atau main video game

"Ba-baik kek" jawab Naruto

KAMAR

"yosh... kali ini aku akan membuat pr sejarah!" seru Naruto, 'Mumpung PR nya Cuma satu" batin Naruto

Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat bahwa ia tidak tahu halaman berapa PR yang diberikan kakashi-sensei, sekaligus hal memalukan yang dikatakannya tadi dikelas, mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto ingin mati saja

"Arrgg... sial sekali aku hari ini, udah bangun kesiangan, ketiduran dikelas, mendapat kabar bahwa teman-teman baikku akan pindah, ketiduran diatap sampai sore, dikejar-kejar pembunuh, pulangnya dijewer, lalu ingin melakukan hal baik dengan membuat PR eh tau-taunya nggak tau PR nya ada di halaman berapa, huh... sabar, orang sabar disayang Tuhan" kata Naruto yang mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi segala kesialannya hari ini

"ku rasa sebaiknya aku tidur aja deh" kata Naruto dan diapun tidur

"Brukk..."bunyi 'sesuatu' yang jatuh

"Aww... sakit.." kata 'sesuatu' yang jatuh itu meringis dan ternyata 'sesuatu' itu adalah Naruto

"D-di-dimana i-ini?" kata Naruto gagap, karena saat dia bangun tiba-tiba yang dia lihat bukanlah kamar kesayangannya melainkan sebuah kota, KOTA!?, dan anehnya dia ada ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian aneh, mereka memakai jubah dan pakaian aneh lainnya, dan kotanya juga sangat aneh, kota itu seperti tokyo tapi berbeda, kota ini terlihat lebih tua dan lebih aneh tentunya, dari bangunannya sampai orang-orangnya juga aneh, pokoknya susah di jelasinnya

Naruto juga melihat ada anak seumurannya yang memakai baju sekolah yang tidak pernah ia lihat, Naruto mendekati sekelompok anak seumurannya, dia ingin bertanya ini ada di mana

"hey, apa kalian tahu ini ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto

Tidak ada yang merespon

Naruto mulai kesal

"hey! apa kalian tidak deng... DEG!" Jantung Naruto hampir saja copot, hal yang tak terduga terjadi

saat Naruto hendak menyentuh salah satu dari sekelompok anak-anak itu tiba-tiba orang yang hendak Naruto sentuh berbalik dan berjalan menembus Naruto, MENEMBUS! Are you kidding me?! Naruto merasa pusing dia terhuyung kebelakang dan orang-orang berjalan menembus dirinya, saking kaget dan takut pada saat yang bersamaan, Naruto lari menjahui kerumunan

"Ap-apa y-ya-yang te-terjadi" Naruto bicara tergagap-gagap saking kagetnya

Dia merasa bingung, orang-orang tidak bisa mendengarnya, melihatnya dan bahkan berjalan menembusnya itu semua membuatnya pusing ditambah lagi mengingat dia entah berada dimana

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa kesepian dan putus asa, dia sendirian entah berada dimana, dia ingin pulang tapi tak tahu caranya, sekarang Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, ini bukan seperti Naruto tapi dia seperti tersihir dan merasakan perasaan-perasaan tidak enak itu secara terpaksa, dan secara tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah bangunan besar sekaligus menyeramkan, terlihat seperti sebuah kastil yang ditinggalkan tapi tetap bersih, letak kastil itu berada di sebuah gunung dan kastil itu. Naruto merasa seperti dia seharusnya berada disana, dan Naruto mulai berjalan pergi kekastil itu seperti terpengaruh oleh sesuatu, jarak tempat Naruto berada tadi dengan kastil itu sangatlah jauh, tapi tetap saja Naruto seperti tersihir untuk pergi kesana, Tiba-tiba dunia disekitar Naruto seperti tersedot, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat lain

"Ap-apa yang barusan terjadi?!" Naruto sekarang semakin bingung dengan semua yang terjadi pertama dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya entah ada dimana, yang kedua dia seperti tertarik/tersedot ketempat lain dan masalahnya menurutnya itu TIDAK NORMAL

Dan masalah lainnya sekarang dia berada ditempat yang mirip dengan Neraka menurutnya, karena dia melihat disekelilingnya dari atas terlihat langit abu-abu-hitam-kemerahan menurut Naruto, juga tanahnya yang muncul retakan-retakan dan sungainya, bukan sungai air tapi magma.

Naruto benar-benar ingin mati saat ini juga, bagaimana tidak tadi dia ada di kota hantu, Naruto pikir orang-rang tadi yang hantu karena bisa menembus Naruto, bisa dibilang Naruto mencoba berpikir positif. Dan sekarang naruto berada di Neraka, Naruto benar-benar akan kehilangan akal sehatnya jika terus berada di tempat ini

'ini pasti Cuma mimpi, pasti!" Batin naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat 3 orang yang memakai topeng yang tidak asing

Yup, sekarang ia gila, dia melihat pembunuh yang mengejarnya baru-baru ini berjalan menuju kesebuah gunung, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka berjalan tanpa takut, jika dilihat dari pandangan Naruto, Naruto melihat mereka berjalan kesebuah gunung merapi aktif yang siap untuk meledak

Karena sedikit penasaran, dan dengan suara bisikan setan yang menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikuti ketiga orang tersebut, Narutopun pergi mengikuti ketiga orang tersebut

'apa yang mereka lakukan?" Naruto melihat mereka memasukan semacam id card ke sebuah batu dan tiba-tiba, gunung itu tempat disekeliling gunung tersebut berguncang, terlihat seperti gunung itu akan meledak

Naruto yang takut langsung tiarap, dan menunggu ajalnya. Tiba-tiba guncangan berhenti, Naruto langsung berdiri dengan tidak elitnya, dan membersikan bajunya dari debu dan kembali ke kegiatan men-Stalk nya itu,

"Wow!" Naruto takjub, sekarang didepan naruto terdapat sebuah pintu masuk yang luar biasa gede, pintunya pun terbuka dan ketiga orang yang dimata-matai oleh Naruto itu masuk, Naruto juga ikut-ikutan masuk

Setelah masuk ternyata didalamnya bukan seperti gunung merapi atau markas orang jahat, melaikan seperti mansion orang kaya, saking besarnya ruangan di dalam gunung merapi ini, Naruto terlihat seperti semut, selain itu barang-barang yang berada disegala penjuru ruangan terlihat mewah dan berkelas.

'ini gunung atau apa?, kok bisa-bisanya didalam gunung seperti ini barangnya mewah-mewah, jangan-jangan ini sarang pencuri?' Naruto kembali berpikir yang aneh-aneh

Ketiga orang itu berhenti, kelihatannya mereka mulai sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada orang yang mengikuti mereka, mereka menoleh kebelakang yang sebenarnya tempat Naruto berada dan tidak melihat apa-apa, Mereka kembali melangkah pergi, seperti sedang terburu-buru.

Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu yang lain dari yang lain, mereka kembali memasukan kartu tanda pengenal mereka kedalam sebuah benda, kali ini vas.

Anehnya kali ini, tidak ada sesutu yang berguncang dan pintu yang terbuka melainkan lantai yang terbuka dan mereka ber-tiga plus Narutopun jatuh.

Mereka kini berada ditempat yang gelap, yah mungkin nggak gelap-gelap amatlah bisa dibilang reduplah, jika melihat disekeliling Naruto tempat itu mirip seperti lab di film-film gitu, didalamnya terdapat tabung-tabung yang manusiapun bisa masuk kedalamnya, tapi anehnya tabung-tabung itu kebanyakan kosong, malah hanya satu saja yang terisi dan didepan tabung itu berdirilah seseorang menghadap tabung itu, ketiga orang yang diikuti naruto melangkah maju menuju ke arah orang itudan berhenti tepat dibelakang orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya orang yang berdiri menghadap tabung

"Kami telah menemukan anak yang hilang itu" kata salah seorang dari ketiga orang yang di ikuti Naruto

"Benarkah?" kata orang yang berdiri menghadap tabung itu

"Ya" balas salah satu dari ketiga orang itu

"Kalau begitu, tangkap dan seret dia kemari, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku'coba' padanya khukhukhu" kata orang yang menghadap tabung sambil tertawa menyeramkan

Mendengar kata 'coba' dari orang itu membuat Naruto merinding seketika, dan sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh mereka.

Orang yang dikejar oleh tiga orang tersebut adalah dia, Naruto sendiri

Mereka berbalik, seakan-akan mereka bisa melihat Naruto, mereka berjalan mendekati Naruto, saking takutnya Naruto mundur dengan pelan

Tiba-tiba mereka berlari menuju kearah Naruto, semakin dekat, lebih dekat

"TIDAK!!!"

TBC...

Terima Kasih banyak untuk para pembaca sekalian, maaf kalo saya sudah lama nggak meng-update fic ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya benar-benar susah mengatur waktu antara belajar, bermain Hp dan menulis cerita, dan saya juga minta maaf karena, walaupun lanjutan fic ini sudah lama ada tapi jaringan di tempat saya itu payah banget, apalagi saya anak Asrama jadi nggak bisa kemana-mana semau saya, jadi saya harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mempublikasikan fic ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang menunggu fic ini lanjut

Dan Bagi yang membaca dan suka cerita saya terima kasih banyak, dan bagi yang membaca dan tidak suka dan berkomentar yang buruk saya juga berterima kasih karena tanpa anda sebuah fanfic tidak akan lengkap, dan saya ingatkan lagi bagi yang suka yah silakan di baca dan bagi yang nggak suka terserah Anda mau baca atau nggak.

Dan saya juga minta maaf jika fic ini kependekan di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya buat lebih panjang, dan saya minta maaf juga jika fic ini gaje, alur berantakan, typo, dsb.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya juga minta maaf karena terlalu banyak minta maaf hehe...

Thank's for reading, see you next time


End file.
